


生死较量第五章

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 旭凤 - Freeform, 润玉 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 19:32:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18629845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	生死较量第五章

　　两方人马在大厅中央相会。武田一郎面向旭凤，似乎在和润玉说着什么。因为距离太远，他听不到，只能从武田脸上的表情揣测出一二。虽在笑，却是皮笑肉不笑。但并未翻脸，至少那散在润玉身旁隐隐形成夹击之势的日本兵没有出手抓捕。

　　但这不是长久之计。

　　润玉身上有伤，伤口显然并未处理好。连他都能闻到血腥味，时间一长，武田肯定也能闻到。

　　今日润玉没有离开过新京，更不曾参与营救，那么他身上的伤从何而来。纵然润玉巧舌如簧也无法自圆其说。

　　他心急如焚，指尖抠着廊上栏杆。

　　他必须在极短的时间内想出对策，在武田未发觉之前，在润玉未被带走之前……

　　“这座饭店龙蛇混杂，不仅有中国人、日本人、还有俄国人、德国人。”武田的目光在大厅里一扫而过，觉得每个人都可疑。

　　“是，大佐阁下被暗杀，与新京脱不开关系，兴许刺客就藏在这座饭店之中。”润玉十分明白武田的心思。土肥原贤二骤然身陨，而且是死在前往新京的路上。就算是用膝盖猜，也知关东军那边是何等盛怒。在此危机下，武田为了保住性命，必须找到顶罪之人。

　　这话果然瘙到了武田的痒处。他凝视润玉，低低笑了起来，“润玉，你很聪明，我喜欢和聪明人说话。”

　　润玉扯动唇角，勾起一个笑模样，看似云淡风轻，但他知道这具身体已经快撑不住了。

　　血液渗出绷带，顺着手臂一滴滴往下流。幸亏他今日穿的是黑色西装，戴的也是黑色皮手套，就算被血液浸透一时之间也看不出来，但血腥气却是盖不住的。必须尽早脱身。

　　“副署长，您的脸色很难看，怎么，身体不舒服吗？”一直安静站在一旁的孔森忽然开口了。

　　“有点。”润玉轻按腹部，“也许胃病又犯了。”他转眸看向孔森，似笑非笑，“孔队长真是目光如炬啊！这么点小小的变化都逃不过你的眼睛。”

　　孔森紧紧盯住润玉，正要开口，忽然大厅那头传来杯盏碎裂的声音。

　　“肮脏的俄国佬，把你的脏手拿开。”

　　几人转头望去，见三名俄国人正对一个身着军装的青年拉拉扯扯。那青年宽肩窄腰，双腿修长，周身曲线被军装完美的勾勒出来，矫健有力又充满魅惑。

　　“旭凤。”

　　三人异口同声，立刻迈开步子往那边赶去。

　　越走近，那股奶香就越甜腻，最后竟充斥了整个大厅。

　　这是旭凤的信息素，一个顶级OMEGA的信息素。

　　孔森觉得很热，喉头上下滚动艰难的吞咽着唾液。他扯了扯衣领，扣得死紧的军装勒得他难受。于是用力一拽，衣线崩开，纽扣飞出，袒露出已然泛红的胸口。

　　而其他人也比他好不到哪里去，尤其是大厅里的ALPHA。鼻翼微张，呼吸粗重而充满情欲，那一双双盯着旭凤的眼更是充满了血丝，宛如饿狼盯着羔羊。

　　离旭凤最近的那个俄国人已经忍耐不住了，握住他的肩直接将他压在了饭桌上。

　　旭凤一拳将他打得口鼻喷血，同时一脚踹向他腹部，竟将硕大的身躯踹得倒飞出去，直到撞倒三张饭桌才停下来了。

　　但显然适得其反，血腥味大大刺激了在场的ALPHA们。

　　“肮脏，愚蠢。”旭凤喘着气，汗水从额头滑落下俩，颤巍巍的挂在腮下。他伸指揩去，指腹不经意擦过唇瓣。

　　这么一个细微的动作立刻将大厅的气氛撩到了顶点。

　　脚步变得凌乱起来，欲火焚身的ALPHA们根本抵挡不住这绝美的信息素，他们呈扇形朝旭凤包抄过来。

　　“他是我的。”忽然一双臂膀抱住了旭凤。

　　ALPHA们朝那人怒目而视，身躯紧绷，心头燃起熊熊战意。这是根植于ALPHA血液深处的本能——争夺OMEGA的支配权，繁衍出最优秀的后代。

　　“润玉。”旭凤伸出双臂揽住润玉的颈脖，将自己的后颈送了上去，“好难受。”一双凤眸雾气蒙蒙，高贵艳丽宛如彼岸妖花般的情报处长，此刻退去浑身利刺，像只慵懒的波斯猫，软绵绵的倚在润玉的怀中，散发着无边魅意。

　　润玉俯身在他颈后腺体上轻轻一咬，雪松香气与浓郁奶香缭绕纠缠，张狂的向在场的ALPHA们宣布了所有权。

　　“武田队长，事急从权。”润玉面露歉意，十分无可奈何。

　　孔森紧紧咬住下唇，此刻他为了对抗体内升腾的欲望已经用尽了全力，更不用说开口阻止润玉了。

　　武田浑身火热，因为距离过近，旭凤的信息素宛如惊涛骇浪，他根本无法反抗。若不是脑中尚有一丝理智，知道面前这位诱人至极的OMEGA是东条英机的爱将，他早就将他从润玉怀中夺走，带回房中为所欲为了。

　　“润玉，润玉。”旭凤发出难耐的呻吟，彤艳的唇不停在润玉的颈间挑逗亲吻。

　　润玉呼吸一顿，将旭凤拦腰抱起，大步往楼上走去。

　　“武田队长，接下来要怎么办？”旭凤离开，孔森终于得以从这要命的欲望中挣脱出来。

　　武田喘着粗气，双目如火如炽，死死盯着润玉消失的方向。“多派几个便衣过来，如果有ALPHA闹事，即刻镇压。”

　　旭凤的信息素太诱人了，不仅这座饭店，恐怕饭店之外的ALPHA也正朝这边赶来。时值多事之秋，不能再出事了。

　　润玉一回到房间就撑不住了。

　　旭凤将他揽在怀里，反手关上房门。

　　润玉靠在他肩上喘了两口气，朝里面做了个手势。

　　房中有窃听器。

　　而此时在饭店的某个角落，房中的各种仪器正在嗡嗡转动，几个监听员带着耳机紧张的做着记录。

　　【“润玉，我好热啊，帮我，润玉。唔啊。”桌布被扯下，瓷器碎裂。】

　　耳机里传来尖锐的蜂鸣声，一个监听员忍不住摘下耳机抱怨，“这也太激烈了吧，连窃听器都被扯下来了。”

　　【砰的一声，似乎有什么倒在了地上。接着就是衣衫摩挲声，暧昧的水泽之声。】

　　监听员听得面红耳赤，忽然耳机里又传出一阵尖锐的蜂鸣声。“该死，又一个窃听器被他们弄坏了，现在只希望床头柜上的那个能幸免于难。”

　　【“润玉，润玉，慢一点，不要这样，呜……”沙哑甜蜜的呻吟，如渗了毒的玫瑰香气，隔着耳机也能撩得人心跳加速。

　　“旭凤，你总是口是心非，明明希望我更用力一点。好紧，你要杀了我吗？”哗啦啦，有什么东西被拉下来了，物件散落一地。】

　　几个监听员心中一紧，果然耳机里又传出一阵尖锐的蜂鸣声，最后一个窃听器也没了。

　　“这他妈，玩得也太过分了吧！”孔森脸色黑如锅底，一把将耳机甩在地上。

　　“算了，遇上如此极品的OMEGA，说句大不敬的话，恐怕就连东条阁下也招架不住。”武田放下耳机，“等事情结束后再来向我报告。”

　　孔森无可奈何，只能跟着武田讪讪而去。

　　而此时在房中却是另一副情形，润玉和旭凤衣衫整齐，口中虽然说着让人面红耳热的情话，手中的动作却正经得不能再正经，他们正忙着伪造现场。

　　桌椅翻倒，地上一片狼藉。

　　旭凤检查完最后一次，将手中的三个窃听器碾得支离破碎。“应该没有了。”

　　润玉压着伤口，靠着床头低低的道：“我手臂中了一枪，子弹卡在肌肉里取不出来。”

　　旭凤凑过去查看他伤口，“血和衣服已经粘在了一起，必须剪开。”他抿了抿唇，抬眼征求润玉的意见，“待会儿我帮你取出子弹，没有麻药，会很疼。”

　　“我忍得住。”润玉失血过多，眼前一阵阵发黑。“你的信息素是怎么回事，这么浓烈的牛奶香……”他虽然受伤，但脑子没坏，猛的抓住旭凤的胳膊，沉沉的道：“你用了诱发剂？你疯了吗？你知道这会对ALPHA的身体损害多大吗？”

　　“不如此，怎能骗过武田和孔森？发情期的OMEGA不是这么好伪装的。”旭凤一根根掰开他手指，“我去拿药箱。”

　　润玉目光追随着旭凤的背影，轻轻叹息，“旭凤，这次算我欠你的。”

　　事态紧急，也没有这么多讲究了。刀片在火上烤一烤，权当消毒。纱布、酒精都是现成的。旭凤的手很稳，割开皮肉，巧妙的避开血管和骨头，很快就找到了那颗嵌在肌肉里的弹头，用镊子夹出，缝合伤口，大功告成。

　　手术前后约莫只用了半个小时。

　　但因为没有用麻药，等旭凤将润玉齿间的软木取出，他已经面白如纸，连素来淡红的嘴唇都失了血色。

　　旭凤为他擦去额头的汗，“怎样？”

　　“死不了。”润玉扯出一个虚弱的笑，“染血的衣衫不能留，还有这房中的血腥味……”

　　“这些不用你操心，睡吧！”旭凤摸着他的发，声音低柔如晚风，仿佛在安抚一个婴儿。

　　自从打入敌人内部，润玉就算在睡梦中也不敢放松警惕。但现在他听着旭凤的声音，睫毛轻颤，眼睑缓缓合了起来。他想，有旭凤守着，或许他可以做一个香甜的美梦。

　　不知过了多久，他被一阵敲门声惊醒。“怎……”

　　旭凤翻身下床，食指扣在扳机上，谨慎的盯着门板。

　　“副署长，不知旭凤处长身体如何？可否把门打开？”

　　敲门声宛如催命符，一声比一声急，“武田队长十分担忧，命我等前来探望。”

　　


End file.
